Desire To Do Nothing
by inomztietuseoe
Summary: I don't know who I am...  How am I...  Nevermind.  You wouldn't believe me if I told you.


**I don't own Invader Zim. If I own something, I'll be sure to let you know. I do own Dib's shirt, Tak's boots, Gir's suit, Professor Membrane's goggles, Sizz-lorr's hat and Gaz's dress.**

There. I felt it. There was a change in the hum around me. I know it was closer that before. Wha-

Plop.

I was cold, no longer in my tube. I was on the ground and something was coming towards me.

"No!" I cried in my head. Opening one eye slowly for the first time, I saw something smoke and melt. I then heard a small clanging as a small silver blur fell to the ground.

"Welcome to life, irken child. Report for duty."

"No!" An alarm went of loudly and echoed all throughout the hatchery. "No!"

"Escapee! Escapee! Isktapee! Irktastee! Irk to Skii! Irk to Skii!"

"Huh?"

"Good! It's still alive."

"Where am I?" My head hurt. I found myself lying on a cold floor, staring up at a sky of assorted tubing.

"You are on dirtball Earth, Invader Skii." said a red-eyed irken, who was staring at me while eating a sandwich.

"Invader Skii?" I asked, sitting up and looking around.

"That is your name, right? It's what the package says." he pointed at a large blue crate that read, in irken, "To Earth; One Invader Skii."

"Oh, right. So, you are?"

"Irken Zim," he saluted. "Invader to this planet. I am Zim!" he grinned, waving his arms triumphantly.

"Invader Zim of Irk, hmm?"

"Just Zim, between invaders."

"Alright, Zim. Skii, pleasure to meet you, fellow invader." I bowed, now on my feet.

"Aha!" Zim exclaimed, doing an odd jig. "I'm taller! I'm taller! I'm taller than Skii!" I came out of my bow as his grin faded. "Cheater! I'm almost taller than you!" Indeed, he was only a fraction of an inch shorter than I.

"Heh heh." I mumbled. I put my hand on my hip, only to find that I was wearing irken clothing. "Umm... is there a place I could... change?" Zim gave me a puzzled look. "Umm... into my disguise?"

"Oh! Yeah." He looked up at his ceiling. "Computer," he snapped. "Get a scanner pod ready for Invader Skii." The house beeped.

"You have one computer for everything?" I asked.

"Well, there are backups for the elevators and stuff, but yeah."

"Hmm... Neat-O." I pressed one hand against a nearby wall and closed my eyes. I could feel it working. "Irken. Female. Skii. Invader. Four zero four; data not found. Otherwise healthy." I concentrated, sending my substitute diagnosis into the irken computer. My skin tingled as bits of my energy shifted my message from my mind to my fingertips, where it left me and seeped into the wall.

"Yep. I'm amazing." Zim stated. I opened my eyes. "Here we are. A large sphere appeared out of the tubes above. A seam split the pod in two and I stepped inside.

"Thank you." The pod snapped shut and I closed my eyes as a bright pink light scanned me. I started changing. My bones grew longer and hair sprouted from my head. I became slightly numb as I felt my skin twist and change from green to a pale, fleshy color. Last, my eyes. They swam in my skull, irises shrinking and pupils throbbing open. I waited for my body to stretch itself into my desired form, closing my eyes and breathing slowly. When I seemed to have settled, I opened my eyes and pressed a finger to my hip again, now rid of all irken garb. The spot I had touched became warmer, and the feeling grew to engulf my entire being. My world was glowing blue. Even though I was now far too big to fit comfortably inside of the pod, I felt as if I were floating on a cool breeze, completely relaxed.

"It is time, my child." a ghostly voice echoed in my mind. "You know this to be your purpose. Fulfill it."

"Yes, Father."

"For dear Mother, live for her."

"I will. Be at peace now and rest assured, I am happy and safe."

"Thank you. I await your return to me."

"Forever, I belong to our people."

"Forever in safety."

"Yes, Father. Farewell." I closed my eyes as a calm swept over me. This was it.

"Irken. Female. Skii. Invader. Four zero four; data not found. Otherwise healthy." chimed the irken's computer as I stepped out of the scanner pod.

"Data not found? Skii, do you have any idea what that means?" Zim yelled. I shrugged.

"Perhaps your computer found my data inferior to your amazing data."

"Yes. I am amazing! All of my data is amazing and ferior!"

"Ferior?"

"Yes! I am amazingly ferior!"

**Happy birthday to me yesterday! This is part of my holiday update. Check out my other stuff if you want! If you can tell me where I got the word "ferior" from, I'll give you a request! Please review and I will try to get back to you as soon as I get back from a business trip this week. Loves to all!**


End file.
